


Poesie

by Penitence



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Manipulative Hannibal
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna ist lieb, tollpatschig und oft viel zu ehrlich gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen.<br/>Eines abends, lernt sie Dr. Hannibal Lecter kennen. Und ab diesem Moment, nimmt das Chaos seinen Lauf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bücher

,,Erfreuen sie sich nicht an der Party?‘‘ Anna hatte sich kurze Zeit, nachdem sie bei der Dinner Party angekommen waren, bei ihrer Freundin entschuldigt und hatte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum durchatmen gesucht.  
Als sie jedoch, die große Ansammlung der Bücher gefunden hatte, schlug ihr Herz vor Begeisterung schneller und sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie musste ein wenig herumstöbern. Da sie so vertieft in die Begutachtung ihrer Entdeckung gewesen war, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ein hochgewachsener eleganter Mann sie beobachtete. 

Seine Worte hatten sie aus ihrer Lektüre gerissen und obwohl sie über die plötzliche Erscheinung des Mannes überrascht war, antwortete sie dennoch, ganz nach ihrem Wesen, wahrheitsgemäß.  
,,Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Ich hatte nach einem ruhigen Ort gesucht und bin dann zufällig, auf diese atemberaubende kleine Bücherei gestoßen.‘‘  
Er schien, über ihre ehrliche Antwort überrascht zu sein, denn ihm schienen, keine passenden Worte, für eine Erwiderung einzufallen.

Während Annas Finger, liebevoll über den Einband des Buches gestrichen hatten, stellte sie es wieder, an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurück und fuhr nachdenklich fort. ,,Finden sie nicht auch, dass alles mit Menschen überladen ist? Es raubt einem den Atem.  
Ich möchte nicht unhöflich klingen, aber es kommt mir fast so vor, als wolle der Gastgeber, sich und den Gästen irgendetwas beweisen. Denken sie nicht auch?‘‘  
Der fremde Mann, blickte sie mit seinen braunen Augen durchdringend an. Und Anna bemerkte, dass seine Iris von roten Sprenkeln durchzogen war.  
,,Ich denke, da sollten sie den Gastgeber am besten selbst fragen‘‘, entgegnete er lächelnd. ,,Da haben sie wohl Recht. Haben sie ihn zufällig gesehen, dann kann ich ihn auf jeden Fall, zu seinem wundervollen Büchergeschmack gratulieren.‘‘  
,,Ich bin, der Gastgeber‘‘, antwortete er mit einem ernsten Gesicht und konnte beobachten, wie der jungen Frau die Röte in die Wangen schoss.  
Und weil sie so lieblich aussah, konnte er ihr, ihren Fauxpas fast gänzlich verzeihen.  
,,Oh nein, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.  
Ich und mein großes Mundwerk. Ich schaffe es aber auch, in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten‘‘, entschuldigte sie sich, unendlich beschämt.  
Ihre unbeholfene Art, amüsierte ihn und Hannibal musste herzlich lachen.

Als er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, entgegnete er beschwichtigend, ,,Kein Grund zur Sorge, es ist sehr erfrischend einmal die ehrliche Meinung, einer meiner Gäste zu hören. Und sie können ihren Fehltritt bereits schmälern, indem sie mir ihren Namen verraten.‘‘  
Als sie ihm, ihren Namen genannt hatte, kostete er seinen Klang abermals aus.  
,,Miss White. Anna, ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Name. Ich bin Dr. Hannibal Lecter, der aufdringliche Gastgeber dieser überladenden Gesellschaft. Und ich freue mich sehr, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen‘‘, sagte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, ergriff ihre Hand, die sie ihm zur Begrüßung gereicht hatte und küsste galant ihren Handrücken. ,,Wussten sie, dass ihr Name ,,die Anmutige‘‘ bedeutet? Sehr passend wie ich finde.‘‘ 

Anna strich sich nervös, eine Strähne ihres langen blonden Haares zurück. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie auf das Kompliment reagieren sollte, sie war in der Gegenwart von Männern immer etwas unbeholfen gewesen. Doch Hannibal kam ihr zur Hilfe, indem er das Buch, in welchem sie zuvor gelesen hatte, aus dem Regal nahm und den Buchrücken betrachtete.  
,,Ah, wie ich sehe, interessieren sie sich für die Poesie?‘‘, fragte er. Und die Freude, die sie zu empfinden schien, ließ ihr gesamtes Gesicht erstrahlen und er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetze um im doppelten Takt weiter zu schlagen. ,,Ja sehr sogar! Also ich habe keine besonderen Vorlieben, eigentlich liebe ich faste alle Genre. Das Wichtigste ist, dass es mein Innerstes berührt. Wissen sie was ich meine?‘‘, sprach Anna mit einer Leidenschaft, die Hannibals Innerstes zum singen brachte. Doch kurz darauf, trat die Unsicherheit in ihre Gesichtszüge.

,,Verzeihen sie mir, ich plappere schon wieder zu viel. Ich langweile sie bestimmt ganz fürchterlich mit meinem Gerede, außerdem müsste ich langsam zu meiner Begleitung zurück, sie wird sich sicher fragen, wo ich geblieben bin.‘‘ Und als sie sich verabschiedete und zum gehen wandte, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk.  
Anna blickte ihn überrascht an.  
,,Nein ganz im Gegenteil, es ist wunderbar eine Frau kennenzulernen, die sich für die Literatur begeistert. Ich möchte sie dennoch nicht aufhalten, aber erlauben sie mir, ihnen dieses Geschenk zu machen‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal und reichte ihr das Buch.  
Annas Augen, weiteten sich vor Überraschung. ,,Aber, das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen‘‘, sagte sie. Doch Hannibal, ergriff ihre zarte Hand und legte das Buch in deren Innenfläche. ,,Bitte, ich bestehe darauf‘‘, erwiderte er lächelnd.  
Anna, bedankte sie freudestrahlend und verließ den Raum.

Und auf Hannibals Lippen, breitete sich ein vielsagendes Lächeln aus.


	2. Freundschaft

,,Anna, wo hast du denn schon wieder gesteckt? Die Feier, ist in vollem Gange und du hast die Nase wieder in die Bücher gesteckt, wie ich sehe‘‘, sagte ihre beste Freundin, Emelie neckisch und deutete, mit ihrem perfekt manikürten Nagel auf ihr Buch. 

Jeder, der die beiden jungen Frauen zusammen sah, würde wohl kaum verstehen, was sie zu einander zog. Anna war eine kleine, zierliche und oft tollpatschige Frau.  
Sie hatte eine rege Fantasie, las viele Bücher und war oft, viel zu ehrlich und nett, gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen.  
Emelie hingegen, war eine hochgewachsene, anmutige und schöne Frau. Sie strotze vor Selbstbewusstsein und war sich, ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Wirkung auf Männer, vollkommen bewusst. Zudem wusste sie, ihre weiblichen Attribute zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
Und obwohl beide Frauen so unterschiedlich waren, waren sie durch ein tiefes Band der Freundschaft verbunden. Sie kannten sich, seit ihrer Kindheit und jede von ihnen, hatte die vielfältigen Charaktereigenschaften, der jeweils anderen schätzen und lieben gelernt.

,,Das, nenne ich doch mal ein Bild, von einem Mann‘‘, sagte Emelie und deutete auf den Gastgeber der Party, der im Augenblick, eine kurze Rede hielt um die Gäste zu begrüßen.  
,,Er hat mir das Buch geschenkt‘‘, sagte Anna lächelnd.  
,,Oh wirklich? Denkst du, du könntest mich ihm vorstellen?‘‘, fragte Emelie, während sie ihren Blick langsam und wohlwollend, über Dr. Lecters Körper gleiten ließ.  
,,Ich weiß nicht, ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Wie soll ich euch denn da, miteinander bekannt machen?‘‘, erwiderte Anna und blickte sie nervös an.  
,,Ganz ruhig, du Spielverderberin, kein Grund gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Gut, dann stelle ich mich ihm eben selbst vor‘‘, entgegnete sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und war verschwunden. Und Anna, blieb für den Rest der Zeit, allein zurück.

Als Anna in ihrem Bett lag und sich ihr Jack Russell Welpe, neben ihr eingekuschelt hatte, schweiften ihre Gedanken, zu Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
Sie hatte ihn, selbst von Anfang an interessant gefunden, aber war zu schüchtern und zu unbeholfen, um mehr zu wagen. Also hatte sie, ihrer Freundin wie so oft, den Vortritt gelassen. Sie gönnte Emelie, ihre neue Eroberung von Herzen, aber in solchen Momenten beneidete sie, sie auch. Emelie war selbstbewusst, kontaktfreudig und hatte nie Probleme damit, auf andere Menschen zu zugehen und sie für sich einzunehmen.  
Anna war oft unsicher und zu ängstlich, um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen.  
An manchen Abenden glaubte sie, dass es ihr bestimmt war, für immer allein zu bleiben.  
Aber so sehr, sie es sich auch wünschte, sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Wieder, meldete sich nur der Anrufbeantworter und Anna legte genervt den Hörer auf.  
Sie hatte von Emelie, bereits eine Woche lang nichts gehört und so langsam, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich Emelie länger nicht meldete, aber eine so lange Zeitspanne, war noch nie verstrichen.

Ein letztes Mal, würde sie es noch versuchen und sollte sie Emelie wieder nicht erreichen, würde sie zu ihr nach Hause fahren und dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Als sie die Nummer wählte, erklang wie immer das Freizeichen, doch dann wurde der Hörer endlich abgenommen.  
,,Emelie, ich bin es Anna, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Du kannst doch nicht einfach, für eine Woche vom Erdboden verschwinden und dich nicht melden. Ich.....‘‘  
Doch Anna, wurde bei ihrem Tadel von einer anderen, ebenso vertrauten Stimme unterbrochen.  
,,Anna? Ich bin es, Martha.‘‘ Sie konnte hören, dass Emelies Mutter auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, unkontrolliert schluchzte. Und ihre nächsten Worte, ließen ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
,,Oh Anna, Emelie ist tot.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer dafür verantwortlich ist.


	3. Alptraum

Anna erschrak, durch das Klopfen an der Tür, aus dem gleichen Alptraum, den sie die letzten Tage gehabt hatte. Immer wieder sah sie Emelie vor sich, wie sie bettelte und flehte, dass sie ihr helfen möge, aber Anna konnte sie einfach nicht erreichen, wie schnell sie auch lief. Und die Träume endeten immer, mit einem Meer aus Blut und Gewalt.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, glaubte sie, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Dort auf der Veranda, stand kein geringer, als Dr. Hannibal Lecter und neben ihm stand ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter, der sie freundlich begrüßte. ,,Guten Tag Miss White, ich bin Special Agent Will Graham und das, ist mein Kollege Dr. Hannibal Lecter.   
Wir arbeiten an dem ,,Chesapeake Ripper‘‘ Fall‘‘, sagte Graham und reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung und fuhr fort, ,,Diesem Serienmörder, ist auch ihre Freundin zum Opfer gefallen. Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Bitte verzeihen sie, dass wir sie zu so später Stunde, noch belästigen.  
Aber Miss Jones‘ Mutter, hat uns darüber informiert, dass sie und Emelie beste Freundinnen waren. Wären sie in der Verfassung, uns ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?‘‘

Sie hatte gehofft, den mysteriösen Gastgeber der Feier noch einmal wieder zu sehen, doch nicht unter solchen Umständen.  
Und auch Dr. Lecter, stand seine Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
,,Ja sicher, kommen sie herein‘‘, antworte Anna und bedeutete ihnen einzutreten.  
Als sie ihr Haus betreten hatten, richtete Graham erneut, das Wort an sie.  
,,Wie bereits gesagt, Dr. Lecter und ich.....‘‘, doch Hannibal unterbrach ihn bereits.  
,,Wir haben uns bereits kennengelernt, Will‘‘, sagte Hannibal und Will blickte ihn überrascht an. Dann fuhr er, an Anna gewandt fort, ,,Wie geht es ihnen Miss White? Ich freue mich, sie wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn die Umstände für unser erneutes Treffen, mehr als bedauerlich sind.‘‘

Zieh zog ihren Cadigan, enger um ihre Schultern und blickte ihn, aus müden Augen an.  
,,Ich denke, mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend, Dr. Lecter. Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas anbieten? Tee, Kaffee oder irgendetwas anderes?‘‘, erwiderte sie und lächelte schwach. ,,Tee wäre vollkommen ausreichend‘‘, antwortete Hannibal höflich. Nachdem sie ihnen angeboten hatte sich zu setzten, ging sie zur Küchenzeile und begann alles vorzubereiten. Will nahm in der Zwischenzeit, auf dem Sofa Platz und war bereits damit beschäftigt, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Jack Russel Welpen zu schenken, der tapsig auf ihn zu gelaufen war.  
Hannibal blieb stehen und beobachtete, jeden ihrer Handgriffe.  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihre zierlichen Hände, zu ihren Brüsten. Ihren schlanken Hals entlang, bis zu ihrem hübschen Gesicht, wo er die restliche Zeit verweilte. 

Als Anna ihm die Tasse reichte, konnte er sehen, dass ihre Händen zitterten. Sie machte im allgemeinen, einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck. Ihre Körperhaltung war angespannt und ihre Augen waren gerötet, ob vom Schlafmangel oder vom Weinen, vermochte Hannibal nicht zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es beides.   
Der Tod ihrer Freundin, schien sie stark zu belasten.  
Und sein Herz, zog sich, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Hannibal, war über seine aufkeimenden Schuldgefühle mehr als geschockt und versuchte sie zu überspielen, indem er ihr Fragen zu ihrer Freundin und deren Beziehung stellte.  
Sie erzählte ihnen alle Dinge, die sie als bedeutend erachtete und vielleicht dazu beitrugen, den Mörder ihrer Freundin zu fassen.  
,,Wissen sie, viele Menschen haben sich oft gewundert, warum wir beide so gut befreundet waren. Emilie, wirkte immer sehr selbstsicher und manchmal auch ziemlich aufdringlich, aber im Grunde war sie ein aufrichtiger und herzensguter Mensch. Früher, wurde ich oft gehänselt und schikaniert und Emelie hat mich immer verteidigt. Sie...‘‘, doch der Rest ihrer Worte, wurde von ihrem Schluchzen erstickt.  
,,Es tut mir Leid. Aber er egal, was ich tue, ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen‘‘, sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen, unbeholfen fort.   
,,Bitte, das ist doch selbst verständlich. Sie haben erst vor kurzem einen wichtigen Menschen verloren. Das ist doch ganz natürlich‘‘, sagte Hannibal und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es dankend an und trocknete ihre Tränen. Als sie es ihm zurückgeben wollte, lehnte er ab. ,,Nein, bitte behalten sie es‘‘, sagte er und fing ihren Blick auf. Und für einen kurzen Moment, schien die Welt still zu stehen.  
Die elektrisierte Stille, wurde durch Grahams Worte, gestört.  
,,Vielen Dank, für ihre Gastfreundschaft und ihre Hilfe, Miss White. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir so langsam aufbrechen. Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen, scheuen sie sich nicht, jemanden von uns zu kontaktieren‘‘, sagte er und beide reichten ihr, ihre Visitenkarten, verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Haus.

Hannibal, war die ganze Autofahrt über still und nachdenklich.  
,,Du magst sie, nicht wahr, Hannibal?‘‘, sagte Will und blickte ihn schelmisch an.  
,,Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst‘‘, entgegnete er, mit ruhiger Stimme, doch sein Griff ums Lenkrad verstärkte sich.  
,,Tu nicht so. Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, gesehen wie du sie angestarrt hast, Hannibal. Und wer könnte es dir verübeln?   
Sie ist wirklich, ausgesprochen hübsch und sie scheint auch sehr intelligent zu sein.  
Also ganz nach deinem Geschmack‘‘, erwiderte Will mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

Will versuchte, ihm weiterhin eine Antwort zu entlocken, doch Hannibal schwieg eisern. Also, gab er es irgendwann auf.  
Hannibal, war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.  
Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, Will hatte mit seiner Vermutung nicht Unrecht.  
Er war von Anna, stärker angetan, als es ihm lieb war. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, dass konnte niemand bestreiten. Doch für Hannibal, war es mehr als das.   
Auf der Feier, als er sie in seiner Bibliothek entdeckt hatte, hatte er ein inneres Feuer in ihr gesehen, dass loderte und sein Wesen zu verschlingen drohte.

Und er fühlte sich, wie eine Motte, die unweigerlich vom Licht angezogen wurde.


	4. Absolution

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür, riss Hannibal aus seiner Lektüre. Irritiert auf seine Uhr blickend, legte er das Buch zur Seite und erhob sich. Für heute waren keine weiteren Termine vorgesehen, der letzte Patient, hatte sich vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet. Er fragte sich, wer ihn wohl, zu so später Stunde noch besuchen würde. Je näher er der Tür kam, desto intensiver konnte er den Duft, der Person, die sich auf der anderen Seite befand wahrnehmen. Als er die Tür schließlich öffnete, blickte er, wie er bereits geahnt hatte, in Annas hübsches Gesicht.

,,Guten Abend, Dr. Lecter‘‘, begrüßte sie ihn mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Mit einer kaum merklichen Verzögerung, in der er vergeblich versuchte, sein wild schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu zwingen, bat er sie einzutreten. ,,Ich habe gerade Tee gekocht. Kann ich Ihnen eine Tasse anbieten?‘‘, fragte er, während er ihren Mantel abnahm. ,,Ja, bitte‘‘, erwiderte Anna. Nachdem er sie gebeten hatte Platz zu nehmen, verließ er den Raum. 

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit des Wartens, gewann Annas Neugierde die Überhand. Sie erhob sich, schritt langsam in dem elegant eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer umher und sah sich ein wenig um. Dabei entdeckte sie das Buch, in dem Hannibal zuvor gelesen hatte. Sie nahm es in die Hand und schlug die Seite, in der das verzierte Lesezeichen lag auf. Als sie die folgenden Zeilen las, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen: ‘‘Wer vermag die Zufriedenheit zu beschreiben, welche Leib und Seele erfasst, wenn die schreckliche Leere geistiger Einsamkeit und körperlicher Sehnsucht durch einen einzigen, vollkommenen Akt ausgefüllt wird. Mit einem Blick konnten wir tausend geheime Gedanken tauschen. Aus einem Wort wurden hundert ungesagte. Ein Zitat, ein Wortspiel, ein Scherz riefen einen geistigen Widerhall hervor wie Variationen über ein einziges Thema in der Musik. Tag und Nacht wurden gleich; wir waren trunken voneinander, von der Entdeckung unendlicher Reichtümer von Geist und Körper.‘‘ ,,Es ist ein wunderbares Buch, ich könnte es Ihnen ausleihen, wenn Sie es wünschen‘‘, erklang Hannibals dunkler Bariton zu ihrer Rechten. Vor Schreck ließ Anna das Buch fallen. ,,Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln‘‘, entschuldigte sie sich mit erröteten Wangen, als sie das Buch aufhob und wieder auf das Sofa legte. Hannibal trat langsam näher. Jetzt, da er ihr so nah war, konnte er ihren betörenden Duft viel intensiver wahrnehmen. Sie duftete nach Tinte, Papier und Lilien. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als er tief durchatmete.

Da Anna ihren Blick vor Scham abgewandt hatte, bemerkte sie von alledem nichts. Erst als er sanft ihren Arm berührte, sah sie ihn durch ihre Wimpern hinweg an. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer von einer zarten Röte bedeckt. Sie schien nach weiteren Worten der Entschuldigung zu suchen, doch Hannibals hielten sie davon ab. ,,Schon gut‘‘, sagte er, ,,kein Grund zur Sorge, ich kann ihre Neugierde vollends verstehen.‘‘ Sie lächelte erleichtert und für einige Sekunden, sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Hannibal verlor sich, in der Schönheit ihrer strahlend blauen Augen.

,,Dr. Lecter‘‘, flüsterte sie, blickte verlegen hinunter, ,,ich denke der Tee wird kalt.‘‘ Er blinzelte ein paar mal, blickte selbst auf seine Hände hinunter und reichte ihr daraufhin eine der Tassen, die jedoch durch Annas ungeschickte Finger glitt und auf dem dunklen Laminat zerschellte. Als sie die Scherben hastig aufsammelte, schnitt sie sich dabei in den Finger. Der süßliche Duft ihres Blutes, erfüllte die Luft. Hannibal beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ihre Lippen, um ihren verletzten Finger schlossen und sie den roten Tropfen von ihrem Finger saugte. Unwillkürlich, dachte er daran zurück, wie er Emelie die Unterlippe abgebissen hatte, als sie sich ihm kokett lächelnd genähert hatte. 

Das Entsetzen in ihren Augen, würde er niemals vergessen.

Annas Lippen, wollte er auf eine gänzlich andere Weise kosten. Hannibal hatte in seinem ganzen Leben, noch nie ein solches Verlangen für einen anderen Menschen empfunden.   
Dieses Begehren, war jedoch nicht rein sexueller Natur. Sie entsprang vielmehr, einer tief verwurzelten Sehnsucht, nach einer verwandten Seele. Er wollte in ihr Innerstes blicken und das sehen, was für alle Anderen verborgen war. Aber zum ersten Mal, verspürte er ebenso den Wunsch, sich ihr vollkommen zu offenbaren. Mit all seinen Schwächen, all seinen Stärken. Sie sollte ihn sehen, so wie er wirklich war. 

Vor allem wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn ebenso sehr begehren würde, wie er sie.

Er spürte, dass seine Kontrolle dahin schmolz, wie Wachs unter dem Feuer einer brennenden Kerze. ,,Warten Sie hier, ich hole Ihnen ein Pflaster‘‘, entschuldigte er sich, um den mit einem Mal, beengenden Raum verlassen zu können. Er musste unbedingt ein wenig Abstand gewinnen, denn er fürchtete, dass er ihr andernfalls Ungeheuerliches antun würde. 

Als er den Laminat gereinigt und ihre kleine Wunde versorgt hatte, nahm er in etwas sicherer Entfernung, ihr gegenüber auf dem Sessel platz. Er schlug die Beine übereinander als er, ganz Psychiater der er war, in klinischem Ton sagte: ,,Was führt Sie zu mir?‘‘ Sie sah ihn kurz an und senkte dann ihren Blick. Hannibal folgte ihm und bemerkte, dass sie bereits damit begonnen hatte, die Ecken des Pflasters zu lösen ,,Ich hatte gehofft mit Ihnen sprechen zu können‘‘, sagte sie, ,,jedoch nicht als Patient, sondern vielmehr als eine Person, die einfach ein wenig reden möchte.‘‘ Hannibal betrachtete sie schweigen, beobachtete ihre Handbewegung, ihre angespannte Körperhaltung, ihre Gesichtszüge, die von der Müdigkeit gekennzeichnet waren. Als sie ihn schließlich ansah, lächelte er verständnisvoll. ,,Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen. Die Macht der Gewohnheit wird sich mit Sicherheit einschleichen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben.‘‘ Seine höfliche Aufforderung genügte, um ihre Zunge zu lösen. Dr. Hannibal Lecter war ein guter Zuhörer und ein noch aufmerksamerer Beobachter. Während sie sprach, spürte er, dass sie noch sehr viel mehr bedrückte, als sie in Worte fasste. ,,Anna‘‘, unterbrach er sie, ,,verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie etwas verschweigen. Was ist der wahre Grund für ihren Besuch?‘‘ Wieder schoss die Röte in ihre Wangen. ,,Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?‘‘, flüsterte sie kleinlaut. ,,Nun, ich bin durch jahrelange Arbeit geschult, da kann ich nicht umhin, gewisse Dinge zu bemerken‘‘, beschwichtigte er sie lächelnd und bat sie noch einmal darum fortzufahren. Anna atmete tief durch und begann mit zittriger Stimme: ,,Seitdem Emelie ermordet wurde, habe ich fast jede Nacht denselben Traum: Ich sehe sie vor mir; weinend und flehend, bittet sie mich darum dass ich ihr helfe, aber was ich auch tue, wie schnell ich auch laufe, ich erreiche sie einfach nicht. Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie sie stirbt. Ich fürchte mich davor, die Augen zu schließen und ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr Tod verfolgt mich, Tag und Nacht. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, den Verstand zu verlieren.‘‘ Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet. Hannibal fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, sollte er nun zu ihr gehen, um sie fortzuwischen. Wäre sie geschockt? Oder würde sie seine Berührung willkommen heißen? Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn er sie küssen würde?

So sehr er es sich auch ersehnte, tat er nichts von alledem. Er ignorierte das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, stattdessen räusperte er sich und antwortete: ,,Anna, es ist entscheidend, dass Sie verstehen, dass Sie für den Tod ihrer Freundin nicht verantwortlich sind. Was geschehen ist, mag grauenvoll sein, aber sie tragen keine Schuld daran.‘‘ ,,Ich weiß, Dr. Lecter, aber dieses Wissen tilgt nicht die Schuldgefühle. Die ganze Zeit über, denke ich, dass wenn ich sie nicht alleine gelassen hätte, könnte sie vielleicht noch leben. Ich werde sie niemals wieder sehen, ich werde nie wieder ihr Lachen hören. Sie wird mich nie wieder aufziehen können, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach, meine Nase nur in die Bücher stecke. Sie ist einfach...fort‘‘, hauchte Anna, die letzten Worte, blickte dabei starr in die Leere. Sie schien Hannibal gar nicht mehr wirklich wahrzunehmen; verloren in ihren eigenen trüben Gedanken. So sehr Hannibal Emelie verachtet hatte, so sehr schmerzte es ihn Anna leiden zu sehen. Dieses Gefühl war ihm völlig neu, sonderbar und fremd. Hannibal war, ebenso wie jeder Andere, zu großen Empfindungen fähig. Doch Mitgefühl, zählte nicht zu jenen, mit denen er sich brüstete. Auch jetzt, glich es dem Geschmack eines schlechten Weins, der seinen exzellenten Gaumen zu verhöhnen schien. Und dennoch empfand er es, und vermochte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. 

Er war vollkommen machtlos.

,,Anna‘‘, sagte er, erhob sich und setzte sich neben sie. ,,Anna, bitte, sehen Sie mich an.‘‘ Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und kam seiner Bitte nach. Erst als sich ihre Pupillen fokussierten, sagte er, eindringlich: ,,Anna, Sie haben. keine. Schuld.‘‘ Seine Worte schienen die Absolution zu sein, die sie benötigt hatte, denn sobald sie seinen Mund verließen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter und brach in Tränen aus. 

Wenngleich überrascht, legte er seinen Arm um sie und hielt so lange, bis ihre Tränen versiegten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zeilen sind aus dem Buch ,,Die Hexe von Paris'' von Judith Merkle Riley


	5. Venusfalle

,,Es tut mir so Leid, Dr. Lecter. Was müssen Sie nur von mir denken‘‘, flüsterte Anna, fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über die Überreste ihres Mascaras, der einen dunklen Fleck auf seinem Hemd hinterlassen hatte. ,,Ich schäme mich so.‘‘ ,,Anna, ich bitte Sie, alles ist gut‘‘, erwiderte er. Seine Stimme so ruhig und gelassen, wie eh und je, doch sein Herz sprach eine vollkommen andere Sprache. Obwohl durch die Seide getrennt, schien die Haut an jener Stelle, die sie berührt hatte in Flammen zu stehen. Ohne es zu wollen wanderten seine Augen zu ihren Lippen. Dort bemerkte er keine Spur von Lippenstift oder Gloss. Im allgemeinen trug sie wenig Make-up; ihre Haut war blass und rein, ihre Wangen rosig. Anna besaß eine natürliche Schönheit, die keiner künstlichen Maskerade bedurfte. Eine Eleganz, der sie sich nicht einmal gewahr war und ihn bereits am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung, in den Bann gezogen hatte. ,,Ich denke‘‘, wiederholte er ihre vorherigen Worte, ,,dass Sie sehr hübsch aussehen.‘‘ ,,Das ist sehr höflich von Ihnen, Dr. Lecter aber ich denke das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit‘‘, entgegnete sie, strich ihr Haar hinters Ohr und sah ihn an, dabei bemerkte sie seinen Blick. Bevor sie sich dieses Mal, mit erröteten Wangen, von ihm abwenden konnte, umfasste er sanft ihr Gesicht und ließ seinen Daumen langsam über ihre weichen Lippen wandern. ,,Anna‘‘, sagte er, seine Stimme so sanft, kaum ein Flüstern. ,,Sie sind wunderschön.‘‘ Annas Augen weiteten sich, denn sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte: Das ein Mann wie Dr. Hannibal Lecter sie schön finden könnte, schien ihr schier unmöglich. Sie war sich im klaren darüber, dass sie kein hässliches Entlein war, doch wunderschön war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Es gab so viele Fehler und Makel an ihr, so viele Dinge die sie verändern würde, wenn sie nur könnte.

Hannibal konnte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Resultat seiner Worte sehen: Ihr Puls flatterte, schnell und kräftig, gleich dem Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels. Wie gern hätte er seine Zähne darin vergraben. Nicht um zu töten, sondern um herauszufinden wie ihre Haut schmecken würde, wie die Epidermis unter seinem Biss nachgeben würde; sie zu liebkosen, bis jeder sehen könnte, wie sehr er sie begehrte. ,,Oh, Anna, könnten Sie sich doch nur durch meine Augen sehen. Könnten Sie nur sehen, was ich sehe. Dann würden Sie verstehen...‘‘, flüsterte er, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie. 

Hannibal hatte in seinem Leben schon so manche Lippen geküsst. Er konnte sich noch an den Geschmack von Alanas erinnern. Schwer, Süßlich, leicht metallisch. Doch das hier, war vollkommen anders; so viel kostbarer. Es war unvergleichlich. 

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er nie wieder die Lippen einer anderen Frau küssen wollte. Denn im Vergleich zu Annas, schienen sie nun alle ihren Reiz zu verlieren. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Haar, presste sie fester an sich. Seine Zunge glitt spielerisch über ihre Unterlippe, bis sie ihm seufzend Einlass gewehrte. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, gewann der Kuss an Intensität. Hannibal konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Er stoppte einzig und allein, um ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. ,,Verzeih‘‘, hauchte er, berührte sanft ihre Wange. ,,Ich bin zu weit gegangen, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.‘‘ ,,Schon gut‘‘, erwiderte sie, ebenso atemlos. ,,Ich habe es auch gewollt. Schon seit unserer ersten Begebung, hatte ich es mir ersehnt.‘‘ Das Lächeln das sich auf Hannibals Lippen ausbreitete ließ seine Augen erstrahlen und sorgte für ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube. So etwas, hatte Anna noch nie empfunden. Sie fühlte sich leicht, schwerelos, als geschehe alles in Zeitlupe: Nichts war von Bedeutung, außer Hannibals Gegenwart und das was sie in ihr auszulösen vermochte. ,,Mein Herz schlägt so schnell‘‘, flüsterte sie, trunken von diesen Gefühlen, die so neu und unbekannt waren. ,,Ich weiß‘‘, erwiderte er, ,,aber hier, schau...‘‘ Er umfasste ihre Hand und platzierte sie, umschlungen in der seinen, auf seine Brust. Hannibal beobachtete ihr Minenspiel, als sie erkannte dass auch sein Herz in einem sehr viel schnelleren Takt schlug. 

Beide spürten jeden kraftvollen Schlag, so deutlich, als wäre es ihr eigener. 

,,Was machen wir nun, Dr. Lecter?‘‘, fragte sie, ihrem eigenen Herzschlag lauschend. ,,Zunächst einmal, denke ich, ist es in Anbetracht der Umstände angebracht, dass sie mich nicht mehr mit meinem Titel ansprechen, sondern Hannibal nennen. Und zum anderen‘‘, sagte er, fuhr sie eindringlich anblickend fort, ,,es wird nichts geschehen, was Sie nicht wünschen und nur in einem Tempo, mit dem Sie sich wohl fühlen.‘‘ Anna schwieg, ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Ihr war klar, welches Terrain sie zu betreten gedachte, worauf sie sich einließ - Und was sprach dagegen? Warum, nicht ein einziges mal mutig sein, und etwas wagen? ,,Ich will Sie, Dr. Lecter, nein, ich will dich, Hannibal‘‘, korrigierte sie, mit wild schlagendem Herzen, fürchtend dass sie nun doch zu weit gegangen war, dass er das überhaupt nicht gemeint hatte. Aber keine Worte der Demütigung oder Zurückweisung kamen über seine Lippen. Er erhob sich, reichte Anna seine Hand, die diese mit zittrigen Fingern ergriff. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen behutsam über ihren Handrücken, küsste ihn, sah sie an und raunte: ,,Dann, sollst du mich haben.‘‘

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

,,Sie mich an, Anna.‘‘ Sein warmer Atem streifte über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. ,,Ich kann nicht.‘‘ Sie wagte nicht einmal die Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn, ihn nun bei seinem Vorhaben zu beobachten. ,,Anna‘‘, raunte Hannibal, noch einmal. Seine Stimme, so verführerisch; die süßeste Melodie. ,,Anna, bitte sieh mich an.‘‘ Mit rasendem Puls, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und tat was er wünschte. Das Bild das sich ihr bot, war ebenso furchterregend wie erregend: Sein sonst so perfekt liegendes Haar, war leicht zerzaust. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz, die Farbe seiner Iris kaum noch zu erkennen. Aber selbst jetzt wirkte er elegant, gleich einem geschmeidigen Panther, der kurz davor war seine Beute zu verschlingen. Ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, ließ er seine Fingerspitzen in dem Bund ihres Slips verschwinden und streift ihn langsam von ihren Beinen. Nun lag sie vollkommen entblößt vor ihm, kein Stück Stoff konnte sie vor seinem intensiven Blick schützen. ,,Du bist so wunderschön‘‘, flüsterte er, ließ dabei seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Sog alles in sich auf. Ihre blasse Haut, die sich wie Seide an seine Fingerspitzen schmiegte. Ihre zierlichen Brüste, die sich mit jeden Atemzug hoben und senkten. Ihre Augen, die nun all ihre Gefühle offenbarten: Er sah Verletzlichkeit, Angst, aber auch Erregung, die die seine bis ins unendliche schürte. Er beugte sich wieder hinab, wanderte küssend zu ihren Schenkeln, bis er sein Ziel erreichte. 

Die erste Berührung, glich einem Stromschlag der durch Annas Körper schoss. All ihre Nervenden schienen zum zerreißen gespannt und konzentrierten sich auf jene Stelle, die Hannibal so hingebungsvoll liebkoste. Sein Name kam flüsternd über ihre Lippen. Ihre Hand suchte, halt begehrend nach der seinen, und fand sie in der Nähe ihres Nabels ruhend. Ihrer beider Hände umschlungen, bäumte sie sich auf. Ihr Körper erschauerte. Hannibal gab ihr all die Zeit die sie benötigte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hin und wieder, ließ er seine Zunge wandern und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Damit fuhr er so lange fort, bis sie ihm schließlich Einhalt gebot. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, ihrer Führung folgend drang er behutsam in sie ein. In jenem Moment wurde ihm klar, warum sie so nervös gewesen war. ,,Warum hast du nichts gesagt?‘‘, fragte er, gab sich alle Mühe die Beherrschung zu bewahren, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie wunderbar und einzigartig sich ihr zierlicher Körper unter dem seinen anfühlte, beinahe unmöglich war. ,,Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur behandelst‘‘, gestand sie, ,,oder das du es seltsam finden könntest, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin.‘‘ ,,Anna‘‘, schalt er sie, ,,daran ist nichts seltsames. Es ist dein Körper, deine Entscheidung, wenn überhaupt dann bin ich geehrt, dass du diese Erfahrung mit mir teilst.‘‘ ,,Weil ich dir vertraue‘‘, flüsterte sie, ,,ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass das hier richtig ist. Ich...‘‘ Ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Kuss beendete ihren Satz. Ihre aufrichtigen Worte, hatten seine Kontrolle nun endgültig dahin schmelzen lassen. Gleich einer Venusfalle, nahmen ihn ihr Wesen, ihre unbefangene Ehrlichkeit, ihre Reinheit gefangen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eines Tages wieder entkommen könnte. 

Oder, ob er das jemals wollte.


End file.
